


Full Service

by FairyNiamh



Category: Tucker & Dale vs. Evil (2010)
Genre: Drabble, Drugged Medical, Dubious Consent, Hand Jobs, Hillbilly, Humor, M/M, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge 2017, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 21:18:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10885131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyNiamh/pseuds/FairyNiamh
Summary: A nurse helps Tucker while he is in the hospital.





	Full Service

Tucker was happy for his friend. Really, Dale deserved some happiness in his life; and if some college girl made him happy, well that was good enough for him.

Now, he was a player himself. Of course, there wouldn't be much playing for a while, what with him being incomp... hurt and all. The medicine that the hospital had him on, well, that helped with his pain, but it was making him dizzy. Hell, he couldn't even drink his beer without a bendy straw or even choke the chicken; and he wasn't about to ask his best friend for help ¬¬with that problem. Some things just shouldn't be asked between friends. Not even best friends.

He was going to ask his nurse, except, his nurse as a man and all. Plus, it turned out that he didn't have to ask.

"Relax Mr. McGee, I'll take good care of you," his nurse whispered in his ear.

His breath hitched as the nurse smiled and expertly handled his erection. Really, the man nurse was better at this, than Dale's cousin Peggy, and she did it for a living.

When he tried to thrust his hips up into that sinful hand, do you know what happened? That he-nurse sat on his legs and used both of his hands to bring him off. He was kinda ashamed that was the best hand-job he had ever received.

Shoot, he would have to tell Dale that he might just be a little gay now. Well, best to wait to share that news until after he had a few dates with Billy under his belt.

The pun was very much intended.

~Fin~

**Author's Note:**

> There is no disrespect meant toward the nursing profession. My Granny was a nurse and I KNOW most nurses would never do this... most. There are some with questionable morals.


End file.
